Bolt Action Rifle
The is a weapon featured in Red Dead Redemption Description The Bolt Action Rifle is a very versatile weapon due to its combination of high power, accuracy, good fire rate and very fast reload time. While the 5 round magazine may be small, reloading the weapon with clips is so fast that it hardly makes a difference. Acquisition Single Player ''Red Dead Redemption'' *The Bolt-Action Rifle can be purchased from the Gunsmith in Escalera for $750, or $375 with enough fame/honor. *It has also been found in the mission "The Gates of El Presidio". It's located on the roof of the middle building as it is used by the Mexican Army. ''Undead Nightmare'' *The player can obtain it simply by saving Cochinay from a zombie invasion. Multiplayer *The is unlocked into the player's regular inventory upon reaching level 40. **The "Bolt Action Assassin" weapon challenges are unlocked at the same level. Completion of these challenges turns the weapon golden for the player. *In Free Roam, the Bolt Action Rifle can be found in Tumbleweed. *It can be dropped occasionally in Warthington Ranch, after killing a gang member. *Kill another player that has the weapon equipped, then walk over them. Tactics One clean shot to the torso will kill most NPCs, and the rifle is also capable of taking out a grizzly with a single, well-placed shot to the head. Accuracy is very important when using this weapon; if played on Expert Targeting and the target is in motion, it is a good idea to lead the target a little bit and wait until they are centered in the reticule before firing. If the target is stationary, just aim and blast away: even at very long ranges the bullets will, nine times out of ten, go exactly where you are aiming. In fact, in the mission "Great Men are Not Always Wise", it is possible to get one-hit kills on the bandits even from across town. The Bolt-Action Rifle is very effective in PvP; it is capable of killing with one-hit if the shot is accurate. Trivia * *When riding shotgun, Marston operates this weapon with one hand. It is not at all clear how. *In the mission "Empty Promises", Espinoza can be seen executing rebels with a Bolt-action Rifle in the final cut-scene; most Mexican soldiers are depicted with this weapon. In real life, the Mexican Army's standard service rifle of that time was the Mauser 98, and the standard automatic rifle was the Mondragon light machine gun issued to support gunners at squad level, roughly 1 in every 10 soldiers. *Be careful when hunting with this weapon; at a close enough range, it will obliterate the corpse of small animals (armadillo, skunk) and most birds, leaving nothing to skin. *It is the fourth most powerful weapon in the game, the third being the Carcano Rifle, the second is the Buffalo Rifle and the first is the Explosive Rifle. Gallery File:Redeadrifle1_-_Copy.jpg|The Bolt Action Rifle shown on Marston's back. Achievements Using this weapon, the player may unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Rifles